


Let's Fall In Love For The Night

by Iammissingautumn



Series: Band Break [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: M/M, This is what happens when I am allowed to make whatever I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: A few days before Johnny comes back to band practice after their month break following Jimmy and Johnny's break up. Donny has been making Jimmy feel better, and when feelings get mentions they carve out a night with each other that will be left behind when things have to go back to normal. At least until things get better.





	Let's Fall In Love For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd finish this or have it be long or have it be this shitty but, Here We Are with a finished fic that I'm hoping isn't as bad as I think it is.

Crush. Jimmy had a crush. He wished he didn’t but he did and couldn’t really stop it. His boyfr- ex just broke up with him and he had a crush. It felt wrong. He shouldn’t have a crush when he had thought to stay with Johnny for forev- a long time but here was is. He was long past crying every night at the thought of him. He wasn’t sure Johnny would be okay about him having a crush. But he wasn’t.

Jimmy could make a thousand excuses for it; He wasn’t ready, it was too soon, he was his band leader, they could get caught; causing more problems in the band, he just got out of a relationship, Donny didn’t even like him like that. He didn’t expect much to come out of it. It was a crush, unrequited and all. Like many of his crushes had been.

Jimmy felt a bit stupid. Crushing on someone so fast after having his heartbreak. None of his boyfriends had worked out. Aaron died and Johnny left him and then disappeared. He doesn’t doubt that Johnny wasn’t okay and taking care of himself, he knows he’s smart. But still, they left.

And sure he was stupid for having a crush on Donny, he could say it a million times and think it wasn’t enough. But his best friends came to his side and even they didn’t make him feel better. And then Donny came with jokes and a shoulder to cry on and Jimmy melted. He didn’t understand it but Donny made him happy. He always trusted Donny easily. And he had liked him when the band had just started too so it wasn’t a surprise that now he still liked him. It was so easy to fall for Donny, he didn’t even think twice about it.

 

“I uh… thank you. I would have been more of a mess without you being here so much. It’s probably not much to you but it’s made me feel better. So, thanks.” His voice was soft, a bit scared to be so genuine with his feeling even though Donny had seen him cry more than his own parents.

“Aw, James. You’re too sweet. Always have been, since we first met even” Donny told, and he swore his cheeks wouldn’t be so pink if Donny wasn’t his crush. But the compliment felt nice as they sat close to each other. Jimmy was stupid to listen to his instinct of a response.

“Yeah well… believe it or not, I had a crush on you when we first met so I’m sure I was trying to be sweet” Jimmy was tired, but that was the only excuse he could think of for this. Jimmy knew what he was doing. Which wasn’t good because he was sure Donny would get up and move away from how he leaned his head on the shorter man’s. Say that was weird and made him uncomfortable, Donny would leave with an excuse and start coming less because even if having a crush on another man was okay in his book it would be weird if it involved him.

“You’ve heard about Michael, yes?” Donny asked, pausing for a moment though Jimmy wasn’t sure if he was looking for a response, “I dated him for when he was alive, dated him till he wasn’t alive.” Silence followed it.

  
“Oh……so you like boys?” Jimmy wanted to hit himself for asking, there had been small comments but nothing painfully obvious... But he needed to know. Needed to know for… no reason. He wasn’t going to date Donny. If he did that it would be because he needed the extra love and attention right now. And that was a no. Donny wasn’t gonna be some rebound. If they were to date, he wanted it to be real.

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t really know until Michael but… I do.” There was a bit of laughter laced in his hushed voice, it was sweet. It made his heart flutter and Jimmy really wished his feelings didn’t play himself like that. Another silence, as if daring them to say more.

“Would you want to… do something together? Like a small little date, I’d be lucky if you didn’t regret” Donny seemed unsure of himself as he spoke. He wondered if Donny could feel his speeding heartbeat and if he was actually, really serious.

“Donny…” Jimmy’s voice was firm but he was upset to have to be like that. “I used to dream about going on a date with you. And I really would but… it’s not good for appearances. I just got out of all that with Johnny. It still hurts Don… I don’t want you to be a stupid rebound and have you end up hating me” Jimmy was hesitant, he had to be. Had to get all his words right. If he fucked this up… it wouldn’t be a surprise. He fucked up his last relationship but, he didn’t want to get this wrong.

“I know…” Donny moved so one leg so it laid towards the back of the couch, sitting so he faced Jimmy. Moving made Jimmy hold back a whine, he liked the comfort of just being so close to Donny so calmly. “It’s not about dating though, doesn’t have to be. I…” Donny stood up, putting his hand out for Jimmy to take.

“Let’s fall in love for the night.” Jimmy looked up to Donny, a rare time he had height leverage. His smile was small but prominent as if he knew Jimmy wouldn’t say no and his eyes lit up as if this was the best idea he’d ever come up with and the proposition was the best thing he’d ever said. Jimmy thought if he didn’t know better he may already be in love.

Jimmy took his hand, letting Donny pull him up from the couch. Not being able to help the smile that came when Donny laced their fingers together. It felt strangely natural, being with Donny. And he wasn’t even with him, they were just holding hands in his own living room. But it was easy.

“What marks the occasion?” Jimmy asked, teasing slightly. Swinging their intertwined hands as he waited. Enjoying the feeling of holding someone’s hand again. Someone he liked so much.

“Oh uh… actually. I’m not supposed to say anything but... you should know. Practice is starting up again. Which is a few days from now.” Donny told, which made Jimmy still, the grip on Donny’s hand loosening.

“He’s coming back.”

“So if that makes you not want to do this. I totally understand but, this really isn’t something of charity. I wanna-.”

“Donny”

“Hm?”

  
“Let’s fall in love for the night.” Donny smiled at his words as if it comforted him. It was for tonight, this was their night. It was barely dark out but still. “What’re your plans, Nova?”

“I could take you to that club next Jo’s, could show you this really pretty place I found a while back, could take you out to eat, could just keep you at my place and we could hang out there. Think you should get changed first though” Donny told, using his other hand to count off the things he listed. Jimmy knew he should change if they were going out. If this was their night he wasn’t gonna be in pajamas. Not pajamas but definitely something comfortable.

  
Jimmy didn’t know what to expect when he got into Donny’s car. He didn’t know where they were going if he would know the place or even if Donny would tell him where. If they were out to eat or just hanging out. He was blind to the situation. But it brought a bit of excitement to the night. Donny started the car, turning to some top hits station put on low as they pulled out of the driveway.

“So, who knows about this crush? You said it started when we met, someone's gotta know.” Donny was so abrasive Jimmy thought it could ruin him. That wasn’t what you ask on a first date, then again this wasn’t supposed to be a first date.

“You’re something else, Donny… Nick, Jules and Johnny.” Jimmy didn’t have to say who, but they knew. Nick and Julia had let him talk about it as he got over the crush and started with Johnny. And Johnny had asked about it, which at the time made him a bit embarrassed. He hadn’t thought it wasn’t that obvious but he seemed to be wrong.

“Is that why he never let me be alone with you? Thought Johnny wasn’t the jealous type” Donny tapped a rhythm onto the steering wheel, looking as if he asked the most innocent question. As if Donny ever asked an innocent question.

“He wasn’t. But even dating him, you bothered me.”

“Hm? So was I every wet dream of yours?” Donny asked, and how he smiled gave away he knew what he was saying. As if he couldn’t. It was painfully obvious he just enjoyed the teasing but since Donny insisted on interrogating him, he’d give answers. Jimmy took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep a straight face for what he was about to say.

“A few yeah, but he just didn’t like you bothering me in reality. He wanted me to be comfortable, why that meant us not being alone together I’m not sure but it was nice… at least that was the reason at the start” Jimmy smiled when Donny registered his words. Donny’s face was red which was a change of scene compared to Jimmy’s almost always red face and body.

“So I’m the boy Johnny hoped you’d avoid?” Donny’s tone was on the cusp of teasing, but it sounded almost genuine. And Jimmy’s small hum in agreement made him chuckle. “So he _did_  get jealous?”

“Only towards the end… you’re really great with coming up with casual conversation topics, aren’t you” Jimmy didn’t mind it but Donny really had no idea what he was doing, it wasn’t like Jimmy was much more experienced with dates but ex’s were supposed to be no go’s on the first. Then again, this wasn’t a date. It was crazy how often he had to remind himself of that. He’s the one that didn’t want a date.

“Okay okay, how about one more shitty question before you make me take you home?”

“I’m not gonna make you do anything but, continue”

“Since over half of the band knows about this crush, who’s gonna know about this?” Nerves laced his voice, Jimmy hadn’t thought of that. Telling the others. But thinking about it now, yeah, he was gonna tell them everything.

“Oh… Nick and Jules. I don’t really tell the others things like this… and I don’t have to tell them two if you don’t want me to say anything.” Julia and Nick had heard about the first time Johnny took him on a date and the first time they fucked and when they stayed up late talking about the future of everything. Jimmy had to beg Nick not to do anything to him when he heard Johnny broke up with him, which was sweet. In a Nick sorta way.

“Well then I better make a good first impression or they won’t let me take you out again” Donny was charming and sweet and the simple sentence made butterflies in his stomach. _There could be an again._

“Yeah, and if you make a bad impression Nick has been looking for a good excuse to punch you anyways.” It was light and joking and he hoped Donny caught it was a joke otherwise it would be weird.

“Julia would scratch my eyes out and Nick would punch me, can’t wait to know what your parents would do” It was sarcastic and joking back, Jimmy should be able to laugh at that. Jimmy should also have good parents.

“My parents…, forget about making an impression. They saw me with any boy they’d ignore me like I was the black plague.”

“They don’t…?”

“Nope cut me off because of it. Haven’t talked to them in years, I’m not allowed to talk to my family or anything either. But I like to think the jokes on them, I got all my college money in the end. But the being a vet pays for a college so my parents basically pay for my life. Though big things I like to pay for myself.” It was weird explaining that. His revenge was getting money meant for him. Bad revenge.

“Well damn, if it makes you feel any better if my mom knew I mess around with anyone before marriage she would chew me out on the spot. I could tell her I liked guys and she would be like ‘but did you touch one?’ and would thank god if I said no. Do the same if I had told her I like girls too. So I guess I’ve disgraced her a tiny bit in that way.” And just like that Jimmy was laughing again. He brought his own spirits down opening up and talking about the family that he missed so much and Donny picked him up as if everything was okay.

“Okay but family aside, whatcha like James? I mean besides playing, Julia said you loved to swim in high school but I heard you were also a big nerd but that could mean anything so you gotta tell me what your brain likes outside of practice.”

“I’m pretty sure if you want to make a good first impression you aren’t supposed to call me a ‘big nerd’.”

“Really? Is that how that works?” Jimmy laughed at the stupid joke, it was stupid but it was funny. He found most stupid things Donny said funny. Donny was a stupid thing but Jimmy still found him funny.

“No, I… I like law if that wasn’t obvious. I think the system is a bit messed up but I like the idea of helping people. People who need it. I picked up reading a few years back. My… an ex liked to read. The one who was in the wreck with me. My favorite is probably The Little Prince. It’s a book about the adventures of a small boy. Littered with symbolism and it’s… timeless, I picked it up when we stopped in this small city. It’s such a nice little book...” Jimmy couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. He had stopped doing that in the last few months before the breakup. Talking about things he liked, unafraid of being annoying or told it was stupid. It made him a bit scared for the reaction.

“You ramble when you talk about something you like and it’s really fucking cute,” Donny told sincerely, and blatantly as if that was the most obvious thing to say. As if it was another conversation topic. And it was weird, he had gotten compliments before but it had been a minute since it didn’t sound fake.

“I… thanks” Donny left him speechless. He hadn’t decided if that was good or bad but he did it without even trying. He had to force himself out of it. “Where are we?”

“Lake Erie, a part of the beech that isn’t completely polluted,” Donny told, which Jimmy doubted he would've guessed that. Sure he could see the lake but saw no beach. “You’re lucky I grew up not far from here. Or else I’d have to take you to a shitty bar or something”

“Or take me to regular dinner.”

“Sounds lame, we have a mini beach to ourselves and you want to go to a real place? If I’m setting up a night for us I’m gonna make sure you won’t forget it. You’ll be looking back at this five years from now and go ‘yeah all my dates sucked besides this time the great and very famous Donny Nova (yeah I went on an unofficial semiofficial date with him, aren’t I cool) and it was the best date I ever went on and he was such a gentleman. Couldn’t hurt a fly. Never went on one better.’ ” Donny went more dramatic when he ‘mocked’ him. It was cute though, Donny was cute.

Soon Donny stopped his car, putting it in in park. Opening his door and hopping out. The ground was still dirt, no beach. Donny took off his shoes, setting them inside his car.

“Damn Nova. What a beautiful beach, I don’t think I’ve been to one like it.” Jimmy told, getting out of the car. Looking around at the shrubs and trees. He stood for a minute before taking off his own shoes. If they were actually going to a beach he didn’t want to get sand in his shoes, Donny seemed to be aware of that already.

“I gotta say, Jim, it must be hard being the most handsome and smart man in all the world. How’d you know this was a beach?”

“I mean look at the beautiful lake, you can’t hear the waves but it looks so beautiful” Jimmy gestured out to the pavement. Which made both of them break and start to laugh. Yeah, this could be the actual beach Donny talked about and Jimmy would somehow find it to be the best date he ever went on.

Donny watched as Jimmy walked to his side. Quickly taking his hand being saying anything else, tugging him towards what seemed like a small trail. A fence next to it, the only way this could go terribly wrong was if they were trespassing. Donny led him in hand for not much longer than a minute before they arrived.

It was actually quite pretty. You could mostly see just lake if you looked out, a few boats scattered if you looked hard enough. The sky was barely lit from the just having the sunset and it looked really nice. There was a pretty big log that settled on the beach and the sand was surprising cool against his feet.

“So was this your plan? Show me a beautiful view and have your way with me?” Jimmy asked, swinging their hands slightly as they walked across the sand. Getting closer to the log that seemed to have been there for a long time.

“No… I mean definitely wouldn’t bring anyone here to screw. My mom used to bring me here, sing me songs. Let me play in the sand, pretend I wasn’t some kid prodigy everyone liked to poke and prod. I haven’t been here in a while and I want to give you memorable. Might as well let the place have meaning, not be some random restaurant.” Donny told, squeezing his hand gently. His mom being dead wasn’t new news, it had come up before but Donny never really talked about her with the whole group. He had only one or two things before.

“You ever dance with a boy before?” Donny asked, which let Jimmy know what was happening almost immediately. Jimmy had danced under the stars on a deck and in the living room as music played through the rooms when Johnny had helped him clean. He had danced in front of others and all alone with no one else to see them.

“Donny, I have only been in two relationships in my life and both of them were at least a year long. I have danced multiple times with boy of them. Please don’t say you were betting on me having never danced before” Jimmy had danced with a girl once and that was because middle school had been a confusing time and he had had a hard time saying no.

“Actually, I was betting on _me_  having never danced with a boy before. I assumed you had at least once. But as I said, want this to be memorable.” The way Donny smiled while talking made Jimmy swoon. He really had never been with a boy before Michael. It was sorta comforting that Donny wanted it to be memorable for himself too.

“You questioned me about my ex  _and_  my crush on you on the way here and then took me to dance at a beach your mom took you to so you could play like a kid for a while and you expect this not to be memorable. Pull out some music and I’ll dip you right here right now.” Jimmy had been teasing, but then Donny let go of his hand to pull grab his phone from his pocket and Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh.

“You had one minute to plan this while I changed and you already had everything prepared, you are a wonder Nova” Despite the joke of it there was sincerity as he finished. Donny had no time to think of any of this yet he pulled a not-date out of childhood memories and his phone.

“You’re such a cute smart ass” Donny mumbled, thumbing through his phone to what Jimmy saw was an app to play radio. Because of course, Donny had that on his phone.

“This is just a commercial but we’re starting here because if we’re going for memorable I want you to have to say you’re first dance with a boy was to a car insurance jingle,” Jimmy told, grabbing Donny’s free hand once he set his phone down on the log. The volume all the way up but the sounds around them burying it slightly, from the sand to the crickets to the waves. Made the commercial sound much better than it actually was.

Donny rolled his eyes at Jimmy. He liked it though, Jimmy teased more tonight than ever with him. Which made him smile, it was cute. Jimmy moved Donny in the right position, for a boy who had supposedly danced before his posture was off. Letting Donny lead since it would be a mess if Jimmy tried to teach him the other way around. One step and a new song played. Death of a Bachelor, a song you could catch Donny humming often.

“I hate you” Strong words were said as he leaned close to Donny and laughed.

“I didn’t make that happen,” Donny told as if he had to actually defend himself.

“That’s why I hate you, your favorite song about a boy starting to date someone plays while dancing with me. I wish I had that type of luck” Jimmy’s smile was evident in his voice as he talked. Curse Donny Nova and his practical charm that had the world working for him without even asking.

“Well I think I’ve made this quite memorable,” Donny told, the space between them was only big enough for Donny to look to him and their heads not be touching. Jimmy looked at him, studying his dark face with the very little bright light they had in the seclusion. From his lips to his eyes to his hair Donny was incredibly attractive. Why he was here in the night listening to his favorite song while dancing with him, Jimmy didn’t know. But he was so happy to be there.

“How’s this for memorable?” Jimmy asked, moving his hand up to Donny’s chin and pushed up so he could kiss him. And it was not much more than a simple kiss, quick and sweet and making him wish for so much more. Taking a moment before moving away from him.

“I would have laughed at that one-liner if you hadn’t kissed me,” Donny told, which made Jimmy laugh. A lot more than what should come from such a small simple joke. But he was happy. He was so happy. No one could take it away from him. He was happy and he was dancing with Donny. It was refreshing compared to the month he had to deal with. Silence fell over them, letting Jimmy take in the moment.

Donny was surprised he was able to end up here. In a place exactly where he wanted, he wasn’t sure when he got feelings for the sax player but it was around the time Johnny refused to let them be around each other alone. So in the last few months. Which was sorta normal, Jimmy wasn’t usually hanging out alone with him after being in a group. They had more moments for whatever reason recently, and sure Jimmy could do it but Johnny would be obviously upset.

As they started to end the band could tell the tensions rising till it broke. And it was so much easier to see Jimmy crying and want to yell at Johnny then look at the other side. Julia had said when she or Nick were there, there hadn’t been constant crying or anything of the sort. Just a twisted kind of broken, silent and barely moving. Or moving a lot, taking walks and humming but the walks were mostly pacing. And sure they weren’t there all the time but if anyone were to know it would be them.

Donny had heard of the breakup and visited a few times because he was worried. And just kept coming back. Jimmy had explained it to him, explained the arguments and the conversation that led to the breakup. How he called Nick first and it was like a nightmare because even though he knew they both weren’t happy it’s not like he knew what to do without him. Donny sat there when tears shed and listened to what he had to say. Even if not all of it made sense.

So dancing under the stars on his favorite beach with his favorite person looking the happiest he had seen him in a few weeks. It was something he was thrilled to see. Jimmy deserved the break, there was stress to come in the following days but he could work through it.

Of course, they didn’t dance the whole time. They stopped after not too long and talked as a pastime. Kissed a few times too. And maybe it had been stupid to be with Donny for the night, maybe it was stupid to let his feelings take lead. But Jimmy didn’t need to be smart all the time.

They hadn’t planned to include drinking into the night. But after they got back to Donny’s place Jimmy insisted they eat and drink as an excuse to continue the night. Which led to talking and flirting and just hanging out but it was as if they were together. Talking turned to kissing and kissing turned into a make-out session which quickly turned into clothes being taken off and heading to the bedroom, praising every inch of each others body behind closed doors. And though it wasn’t happening sober they had thought of it more times then they would both admit. And Jimmy had _no_  self-control when drunk. If he wanted something or felt a certain way he saw no reason to hide it when drunk.

A night lost in time because it didn’t belong. Looking at the order of events you don’t put Donny and Jimmy pretending to be a couple for the night right before Johnny coming back from more than a month of solitude after their break up. It doesn’t sound right. The night should’ve happened a few weeks later, or a month. Or many a long time ago. But that wasn’t how it panned out. It wouldn’t be so perfect if it wasn’t placed where it was. So time was irrelevant when they were together, becoming a night tucked away just for them. They could continue it later, other things just had to be fixed first.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and help me wnat to write more. I love some good feedback. Thank you for taking time to read this!


End file.
